


winner

by malignance



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignance/pseuds/malignance
Summary: mal can win every challenge that's thrown at her, but she will not win this one.





	winner

**Author's Note:**

> short n purely self indulgent

_12.36 am_ — **rendezvous.**

 

he meets her with the moon hanging in the sky behind them. the light casts an almost ethereal glow against her blue hair, and it is as if he is being reminded even more so, how this is not mal, she is not mal.

still, he kisses her, and kisses her, and continues to kiss her until early in the morning.

maybe he should feel horrible, guilty, but then his lips make quick work of her neck, and she giggles under her breath, and he can't seem to feel anything but pure delight.

"i missed you."

she whispers, soft and gentle.

his heart soars.

"i missed you too."

 

 

 _7.12am_  — **daybreak.**

 

 

in evie's defence, she had seen him first.

the day they had all arrived in auradon, she had stepped out of the limo, and upon first seeing ben, had called  _dibs._

she knew then that he would be hers, the moment they shook hands, when his gaze lingered for just a moment too long on the corner of her lips, she knew he would be hers.

mal always wins.

and to the rest of the world it might have seemed that she had won ben just as easily as she had won everything else, but evie knew more than anyone else how wrong that was.

mal always wins.

but that didn't mean evie hasn't won her fair share of battles.

it takes a while, but things eventually start going her way.

the moment mal started fluttering around with that blonde hair of hers, evie knew the fight was over.

 

 

 _1.54pm_  — **postmeridian.**

 

 

he sees her across the field, in the bleachers, and remembers when everything had started.

she's told him she knew from the moment they first met that they would be together, but he hadn't known until a lot later.

mal had left, said sorry, and returned to the isle.

evie had come to his office to break the news, and promised him they would get her back, and in turn he promised her he wouldn't let her get stuck in the isle.

that was just the first promise of many to come.

when mal returns, he knew he should've been happy. but things still felt, different, they still felt, estranged.

he ends up stumbling across evie in the library by chance, and accidentally ends up confiding in her.

the moment she wraps his arms around him, whispers comforting words in his ears, he had started to fall.

 

 

 _8.20pm_  — **epilogue.**

 

 

it all ends the same way it had started, subtle and quiet.

mal looks at the way ben laughs when he's around evie, at the way they dance around each other, the way they look at each other when they think no one's watching.

she knows she has lost this battle.

the ring she's been wearing, the one that's been weighing her down lately, she finally removes, and places it on his desk.

she leaves them behind, him behind, and walks her first steps as a free woman once again, unshackled and unchained.

her heart is broken, that is undoubtedly true, but she recognises this love for what it is, recognises the way he looks at evie like he used to look at her.

and walks away.

 

 

 _12.59am_  — ****rendezvous pt. 2.****

 

 

under the cover of darkness, he slips the ring onto her finger, something he knows now has always truly belonged to her.

"how does it feel?"

she smiles as she raises her hand, admiring the way the moonlight bounces off the gold.

"right."

 

**Author's Note:**

> folks sometimes ! the way people get together arent always sweet and innocent n pure SLGJS


End file.
